A Case Made In Hell
by christinacarrasco
Summary: When the BAU recieves a case from a small isolated town in the woods of Montana they take it lightly. What they dont know is that their unsub is out to play one of the deadliest games ever made with the BAU. They are lost in the dense woods of Dead Man's Grave, they have an incorrect profile, and little rations. Not to mention they dont know squat about two of their agents' secret.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Criminal Minds characters or the show.

Criminal Minds belongs solely to CBS and its writers and affiliates. I own only the

story, plot, and any unknown characters as those are the inhabitants of my twisted

imagination.

* * *

"There is no friendship, no love, like that of a mother for her child."- Henry Ward Beecher

* * *

It was Monday morning and the whole of Quantico, Virginia seemed to be in slumber.

The fog surrounding the field offices made the federal agents feel drowsy and slightly intoxicated which of course they had been the night before, now they were shouldering through their hangovers.

Hotch of course didn't get hangovers-or he was so skilled at controlling his micro expressions that the effects of alcohol didn't waver his serious-to-the-point-of-scariness demeanor.

Rossi came into the bullpen sporting tinted Ray Bans and an untamed beard.

Morgan entered with Garcia immediately after JJ who emerged from her office already looking through the two cases that had seemed more than urgent and she was headed to the conference room to brief the team when she spotted Garcia's colorful ensemble.

"Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan you both look like you've just walked out of your graves, horrible appearances and all. You two look like the zombies from the movie The Walking Dead-only creepier." JJ said as she walked toward them stuffing the case papers into their respective files.

"Tell me about it JJ. This little party queen here stayed at Roman's Pub long after they had closed." Morgan stated with a hint of a smile on his face.

"No. I was standing _outside _Roman's Pub after they had closed." Garcia said as she tried to take her shades off unsuccessfully.

"As I was saying, she," Morgan said pointing at Garcia's back. "Made such a scene as she tends to do, that the local homeless living on Quails Ave called the cops on her drunk as hell ass! Luckily, I have a cousin who is the Police Chief of Roman's Quarter and he knows how _wild _Penelope can be. So he called me up and at 4 AM I was at the RQPD HQ signing her bail!"

"_What_?! Garcia you got _arrested _and _booked_?" JJ asked the look of shock, and disbelief evident on her face.

"Yup you better believe it hot stuff!" By now Garcia had erupted into a frenzy of hiccups which prevented her from forming any complete sentences, but, she had no need for them as both Morgan and JJ headed off to gather the rest of their team for their case briefing and if JJ was right they were in for one bloody, gruesome, ride.

TO BE CONTINUED (MAYBE?)…

ANY REVIEWS OR COMMENTS WILL BE APPRECIATED :)


	2. Chapter 2: Ronan's Escape

**A/N: OK guys! Please dont dont kill me! I KNOW i took FOREVER to put this chapter up but I've been SUPER busy and i finally had a chance to put this up today! And thanks for all the reviews i got for the 1st chapter, they made me smile :D Sorry again if this chapter is kinda...short. It had to be that way for you guys to understand Ronan better since he WILL be a MAJOR character in this story. READ & REVIEW PLEASE! THX again for sticking to this story!**

* * *

Ronan scurried across the vast debris filled lot hiding every few feet behind one of the junk cars that were carelessly strewn throughout the area. His clothes were covered in grease and dried mud.

His skin was browner than a professional tanner's from years spent in the desert-like sun; and his small 13 year old frame was covered in rock hard muscles from working in his father's mechanic shop since his 7th birthday.

Ronan's feet were bare, calloused, and covered in various feet fungi.

His back was coated with welts made from being whipped with car cables; each one in a different stage of healing. Ronan made a 360 degree turn to face the old shack of a house that had been his home his entire life.

He remembered how he had loved spending all his free time with his father and mother in that bare shack.

He remembered when he used to believe in fairytales, in happy endings, in a world free of pain and suffering, in no evil, and the idea that his family would stay together like his father had promised them…for _forever_.

He had believed in his father's promise until the day of his 4th birthday; it was the day that ended his care-free childhood.

It was the day that his dad had pulled him away from all his friends, taken him to the old barn and told him that his mother had left and that she was never coming back.

His father who had returned in the early morning after the party completely drunk had taken off his cowhide leather belt, told Ronan to strip completely naked and commenced to viciously slash it across his nude body.

Swish! Whoosh! Swish! went the belt as his father increased the pace of the beating and as Ronan cried out feeling the cold wetness of his own blood trickle down his scrawny arm his father began to laugh; a cold inhuman shriek of drunken glee and Ronan knew then that this would not be the last beating he would receive regardless of whether he deserved it or not, or if his father was intoxicated or not.

He remembered what his father had said to him the night of his first beating: "_Keep quiet and take it like a man, Ronan. A man needs to have tough skin to not get hurt, boy. You're the reason your mama don' left us Ronan said she couldn't handle a scrawny lil runt for a son like you! Look at ya! Can't even take a lil whippin' from his ol' man without crying!"_

"Stop it! Stop thinking about what happened in that house because it won't do you any good! You have to get to the closest city and as far away from the woods as possible! You need to find help for the other helpless kids your dad has trapped back there and quick before he finds you!"

Ronan muttered to himself as he broke out into a sprint—running faster and faster with his heart hammering against his chest and his screaming lungs thrashing into his ribcage.

The only sound that filled his eardrums was the sloshing and whooshing of blood as it pounded in his temples.

Ronan's body temperature was starting to steadily increase making his sweat plaster his dark bangs unto his forehead.

The layers of dirt that had coated his body since he had run away five nights ago turned mushy and began sliding down his body like water falling down a waterfall.

Suddenly, he stopped and breathed in as much oxygen as he could.

His ears were tiny but finely tuned from years of hunting wild game.

He tried slowing his breathing down just enough to stop the drumming sound of blood flowing in his temples to be able to hear the sounds of his destination.

"A _city_." He whispered as he began the steep decent down the winding hill and onto the hiker's path he knew led towards the nearest town…and _civilization_…

* * *

**So listen...my long-ass periods of not updating are...OVER! YAY! The next chapter (Chapter 3) will be up sometime this week before Saturday this week alright? I PROMISE! DO YOU ALL LIKE WHAT I'M WRITING? YES? NO? MAYBE? DO YOU GUYS WANT LONGER CHAPTERS? READ & REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK AND ILL HAND OUT COOKIES TO YOU ALL!**

**-XOXO CHRIS :D  
**


End file.
